Hacksaws are saws having a frame that holds a blade in tension. Hacksaw frames typically have an arched configuration, with the blade coupled to both ends of the arched configuration. A handle is generally mounted to, or formed with, the arched configuration of the frame, and usually includes a pistol grip configuration. Some hacksaws are configured to support a variety of different uses, or be placed in a variety of different configurations. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0011732, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses embodiments of such hacksaws. Among other things, the present application relates to an improved hacksaw design configured to support a variety of different uses.